Sleep
by Rashelle
Summary: Ed falls asleep in the office and Hawkeye volunteers to bring him back to his dorm. Parental!Riza/Ed. Oneshot.


Ed was working on his report for his latest mission at one of the desks in the colonel's office, along with the rest of Mustang's subordinates. He stifled a yawn. He'd had a long day, and was starting to get tired. Ed didn't want to do the report in the first place.

He fought against the feeling to stay awake, but eventually, his eyelids drooped and he helplessly felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Fullmetal, did you finish the report?" Colonel Mustang didn't bother glancing up. He had his own paperwork. And there was an unseen gun trained at his head.<p>

No response. "Fullmetal?"

This time, Mustang did look up. To his surprise, he happened to see Edward with his head in his arms, eyes closed, breathing evenly. The kid was asleep. Mustang grinned evilly.

He quietly stood up, and made his way over to Ed -

"Colonel, get back to work."

He froze. Hawkeye. No, he couldn't pass up on this opportunity. "But -" he started.

"No buts, sir," Hawkeye smoothly informed him.

"But Hawkeye! Fullmetal's asleep!" Mustang whined like a little kid.

All the other officers in the room snapped to attention. Ed was _asleep_? They all scrambled out of their chairs while Hawkeye just sighed.

"Chief's asleep?"

"Yes," there was evil intent in Mustang's voice.

Roy grabbed a marker from his desk while the other officers poked Ed and looked at him in wonder.

Wth his black, _permanent _(Not literally, but still pretty dang hard to get off), Mustang made his was over to his subordinate.

Hawkeye stood up, and in a calm, yet obviously threatening voice said, "That's enough. Don't bother Edward while he sleeps. I'm going to take him back to his dorm."

All the officers looked at Hawkeye in surprise and disappointment.

She ignored them, and walked over to Ed. Breda and Fuery scrambled out of her way. She gently picked Ed up from the chair, and carried him bridal style. He stirred, muttered something that could have been 'mom', then went back to sleeping peacefully.

Hawkeye felt her face soften. He just looked so innocent when he slept. Like a real child.

She looked up to see her fellow officers' faces. They were all dumbfounded by, first, Hawkeye volunteering to take care of Edward, and two, how the hell Fullmetal could look like that in his sleep, compared to when he was awake.

"Edward..." Fuery started.

"He looks like a KID," Breda finished for Fuery.

"Chief almost looks _cute_," Havoc commented, leaning in, the almost nonexistent smoke from his cigarette causing Ed to subconsciously wrinkle his nose to keep from sneezing.

Hawkeye glanced at her superior's face, not really being able to make out the mess that was his eyes. Compassion, maybe? But he still had that smug smirk fixed firmly in place, so Riza would never fully understand.

She adjusted her grip on Edward. He was pretty heavy, but that was to be expected, since he DID have two metal limbs, and slowly walked out the office door, trying not to wake Ed.

The officers behind her stared at her back until the door closed, and then one of them whistled lowly.

The military personel who glanced at as she walked past (and it was a surprising amount for the late hour), scrambled to look at her again. This was the last thing they expected to see from the female sniper.

Hawkeye was carrying a small blond child, who was asleep. She had a soft face, and was almost smiling to herself.

"... Um, Lieutenant? May I ask who that is?" A female officer asked shyly.

Hawkeye seemed to jump out of her fantasy, and blinked. "Oh, of course, sergeant. This is Edward."

"He's adorable," the female sergeant purred, reaching out to touch Ed's hair.

A few more officers came over to look at the child.

"Wait a second!" a thought dawned on a tall warrant officer with glasses. "Edward _Elric_? Fullmetal?"

Murmurs went around as they recognized him now. How could this be Fullmetal? One of the only emotions they'd ever on the teenager was rage. And it was almost always directed at the head of Eastern Command, no less. Other times, they might have seen a smirk, or smug expression, but NEVER something innocent like this.

Some reached out to touch Edward. A few women cooed over him. All the officers knew that once Fullmetal found out about this (and they had no doubt he would), they'd land in the hospital. But it was better in the long run, they figured. Who was going to pass _this_ up?

After about 15 more minutes of the officers surrounding him, Ed shifted in his sleep. He mumbled something unidentifiable, then moved so that his head was on Hawkeye's shoulder, and he was even closer to her. It made Hawkeye look like a mother, of sorts.

The female officers found that gesture simply _adorable_. Hawkeye felt a smile tug at her lips. She cleared out the lower ranking military officers, and continued on her way to Edward's dorm.

Once she finally got there, she knocked, which was awkward with a heavy State Alchemist in her arms.

Alphonse almost immediately opened the door.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye. What - oh!"

Al noticed his sleeping brother. He sighed. "Brother..."

Al steped aside, inviting Hawkeye in.

She walked in, and set Ed down on one of the two beds - one neatly made as if it wasn't even touched, and the other one unmade and obviously lived in.

"He fell asleep while finishing his report," Hawkeye informed Alohonse professionally, yet softly, so not to waken the teenager.

Al shook his head as he went over to his brother and tugged his boots off. Next he gently pulled his older brother's coat off, then undid the clasp on the long-sleeved jacket, sliding his arms out of the sleeves. Finally, Al took out the hair tie in his brother's hair, letting the gleaming golden locks fall around his shoulders. Al pulled the blanket up over his brother, contently looking at him for a minute, then tuned back to the First Lieutenant.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye, for bringing Ed back here," Al bowed slightly.

Hawkeye smiled and nodded curtly, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she walked back to the colonel's office, she couldn't help but smile, the kindness in her eyes, she had enjoyed taking care of Edward, even if it was only carrying him to his room. It make her feel like a mother to Edward, the one he had lost.

She hoped she could do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how that went. It was a little rough to me... I thought it was strange to not have Parental!Roy in there too, but that's just how the story went. I also skipped out on the possible Royai, too, if you noticed. Nothing is perfect. The story was something a few months old that I dug up and decided that I liked. Anyways. thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
